1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of apparatus for use in loading a muzzle-loading rifle, and more particularly to a device which provides a preloaded cartridge that is used to automatically dispense a desired amount of powder, along with a ball and patch, into the muzzle of a rifle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a muzzle-loading rifle, the manner of loading can significantly affect the performance of the rifle. In particular, the amount of powder used can cause a substantial variance in the firing of the rifle. When a rifle is being loaded outdoors, especially if speed is desired, the accuracy of measuring and dispensing powder into the muzzle will fluctuate. It is therefore desirable to have a device and method to make it possible to quickly and easily dispense a proper amount of powder into the muzzle.
Various systems have been proposed in the past to address this problem. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,303, issued to DeWeert et al. on Oct. 24, 1989, there is described a muzzleloading powder and projectile tool which comprises a body for containing the ball and powder. A plunger assembly having incremental graduations is secured to the body, and is used to force the ball and powder into the muzzle. However, the DeWeert et al. device does not provide a premeasured amount of powder, but requires the user to add the powder. Also, there is no internal sealing to separate the powder from the ball and patch.
A quick loading device for muzzle-loaded weapons is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,623, issued to Delap et al. on Sept. 5, 1989. This device has a cylindrical body bored to the desired caliber and fitted with a removable sealing cap. Immediately above the lower end of the body is a rotatable valve mounted with the axis of rotation perpendicular to the bore, the valve having an internal opening of the same caliber and concentric with the bore in the body. When the valve is closed, a moisture resistant central cylindrical chamber is created above the valve and below the sealing cap. A premeasured quantity of powder is placed within this chamber and a patch and ball is positioned above the powder and beneath the sealing cap. The device is fitted to the barrel of a muzzle-loaded weapon and the valve rotated to drop the powder into the barrel. Removal of the sealing cap then allows the user to insert a ramrod directly through the device to seat the patched projectile within the barrel of the weapon.
A device for facilitating the loading of a muzzle loading firearm is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,125, issued to Curtis on July 22, 1986. This device comprises a compact housing having inner and outer concentric hollow cylinders in it. The bottom ends of the cylinders are closed by a slide member which may be selectively moved to a position to open the bottom ends of both cylinders. With the bottom end closed, a measured charge of powder is poured into the outer cylinder. A ball with patch is placed in the inner cylinder. A removable cap, having a hole through it which is concentric with the upper opening of the inner cylinder, is placed over the housing to close off the top of the outer cylinder. A ramrod is inserted through the opening in the cap to extend into the inner cylinder and is depressed to place the ball above the movable slide loaded at the bottom. The device is subsequently placed over the end of the barrel of a gun, the slide member is moved to open the bottoms of the cylinders to permit the powder to drop into the barrel. The ramrod then is pushed downwardly to seat the ball in the barrel of the gun, rapidly loading it.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,517, issued to Mansfield on Nov. 5, 1985, there is disclosed a quick-loading device which comprises a cylinder rotatably carried by a base, the cylinder having a plurality of elongated openings open all the way through. The base has an upper flat surface which mates with a lower flat surface of the cylinder, and an off-center opening adapted to be aligned with any one of the elongated openings. The base also has a side opening so that the end of the rifle barrel may be inserted for alignment with the off-center opening. The openings are each adapted to contain black powder, a patch and a ball. Indexing means control the revolution of the cylinder so that any one of the elongated openings may be axially aligned with the off-center opening in the base.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,983, issued to Fry on Aug. 27, 1985, there is disclosed a reloading device which includes a plunger which is retracted while a ball is introduced into the chamber followed by a charge of gunpowder. A frangible membrane of paper or the like is placed over the open end of the chamber. A locking collar is brought into engagement with that portion of the membrane disposed around the sides of the chamber and the collar is forced upwardly to mount onto the chamber.
A muzzle loading device is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,858, issued to Dobbs on May 8, 1979. The device includes a tubular body defining a first bore extending longitudinally therethrough and having a diametrically enlarged counterbore opening outwardly of one end of the body. The interior of the body defines a shoulder at the inner end of the counterbore and a sleeve has one end thereof loosely and removably telescoped into the counterbore and defines a second bore extending therethrough of substantially the same diameter as the bore formed through the body. The second bore is of a diameter to snugly and slideably receive a ball of a predetermined size therein at least partially embraced within a patch. A thin, frangible and flexible disk of a larger plan area than the counterbore extends across the end of the sleeve telescoped into the counterbore and has its peripheral portions clamped between the outer surfaces of the sleeve and the opposing surfaces of the counterbore adjacent the inner end thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,285, issued to Grout et al. on Feb. 15, 1983, there is described a loading device which comprises an elongated attachment with a longitudinal bore across which is placed a frangible septum. The bore above the system is loaded with a measured powder charge and a projectile with wadding. The attachment is placed on the end of the muzzle of the gun, the septum is sundered by sundering means within the attachment, the powder passes by the sundered septum and the projectile is rammed into position by a ramrod inserted through the upper open end of the bore of said attachment.
As the foregoing list demonstrates, numerous devices have been proposed in the art to facilitate the loading of a muzzle-loaded rifle. Various approaches have been taken to provide a body that can be loaded with the powder, ball and patch, which are then forced from the container into the muzzle. However, the configuration of these devices makes it apparent that they are to be loaded by the end user. Also, none of these devices provides for a separation of the powder from the ball and patch, thus exposing the powder to contact with the moisture contained in the patch. This may be acceptible for a short period of time, but is not suited to extended shelf life for a preloaded unit.
The present invention provides a loading device which permits preloading a significant time prior to use, and which therefore is particularly adapted to be made and sold in a prepacked condition. This also permits the powder to be accurately measured by a manufacturer, relieving the end user of this process.